


Superman

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absurd, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, It's not what you think, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a crush. Iwaizumi has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Best ideas occur in the shower.
> 
> EDIT: two years later i suddenly notice a heck ton of typos hhhh

 

Iwa-chan is so dreamy.

At least that's what Oikawa thinks, observing him from his seat at the window as Iwaizumi scrunches his nose at a particularly challenging math problem. Iwaizumi sits two rows in front of him, on Oikawa's right, but he has this habit of turning his head to the left when he thinks – Oikawa likes to think he's unintentionally reaching out for Oikawa. Sure enough, not two seconds pass as he looks up from his paper and behind him at Oikawa. Oikawa beams and flashes a peace sign. Iwaizumi flushes and turns away. Something warm blooms in Oikawa's chest and he scribbles an angry hedgehog next to the problem he's supposed to be solving.

So cute.

 

Oikawa's in deep.

 

It's not exactly a secret. Or to everyone else but Iwaizumi it isn't, for not only is Iwa-chan built like a brick wall, he's just as dense too.

Naturally such assholes as Makki and Mattsun find this absolutely hilarious but for Oikawa, it's not a laughing matter at all. Pining is like a second nature to him these days and his secret diary is filled with gross heartshapes and umbrellas with Iwaizumi's and his names neatly dotted underneath them in a romantic manner. Maybe he reads horoscopes. Who knows. (He does.)

 

”I mean,” Makki says as they are once again gathered on the roof, reading through girls' magazines filling _How To Know If Your Crush Likes You_ -tests, ”I think it's fine. It's you who's being stupid.”

”No, I'm just being careful,” Oikawa snaps back and circles another B (which seems a bit worrying).

 

 _And_ , he thinks to himself, _this is all merely fantasizing._

 

It's not like he actually expects it to be reciprocated.

 

They hastily stuff the magazines to Oikawa's bag when Iwaizumi comes back carrying milk bread.

 

*

 

Maybe he should've been more careful.

 

It's subtle at first, Iwaizumi missing a beat when bantering with Oikawa, fumbling in his steps when Oikawa pats his shoulder. They laugh awkwardly and Iwaizumi steps further away from him. Oikawa flirts with girls and suddenly Iwaizumi hesitates to slap the back of his head and it leaves Oikawa hanging.

 

Small things. Small things; but Oikawa is always watching Iwaizumi, always analyzing his reactions, so he notices before the morning practice is over the first day this happens. Perhaps, he thought, it was just a bad day – everyone had those. But as a _bad day_ turned into a _bad week_ and then _bad week and a half_ , it was definitely weird and noteworthy.

 

 

”Are you okay?” he asks one afternoon when they're walking home together. Iwaizumi visibly flinches.

 

Iwaizumi has been an utter mess that day. Walking into walls when Oikawa touches him, his spikes weak and all over the place. Oikawa is worried. And he's not alone – the rest of the team were obviously staring at the two of them today and Makki and Mattsun gave him a very pointed look of _solve this, please_.

 

He is worried because it's weird to see Iwa-chan uncomposed and flustered and he's worried because it seems it's occurring only around Oikawa. Oikawa is not stupid and he knows this has something to do with him.

 

Logically, aided with a healthy amount of paranoia and fear, Oikawa has narrowed it down to two explanations: either Iwaizumi has figured out his feelings and is disgusted with him or Iwaizumi has a crush on him.

Oikawa does hope it's the latter. He doesn't want to think about the former.

 

_(I want you to back off, let's not meet for a while. Gross.)_

 

So he decides to ask outright.

Iwaizumi flinches. And blushes, violently.

”It's fine,” he says and doesn't elaborate further. They part quietly at the crossroads.

 

Oikawa walks home, heart heavy.

 

_(Can I kiss you?)_

 

*

 

_Can i come over?_

 

Oikawa gapes at the message.

Iwaizumi never asks.

 

_We need to talk_

 

Oh my god. Ok. Don't freak out..

 

 _Okay_ , he sends out tentatively and his palms are sweating.

Two options: Iwaizumi is either coming over to punch him in the gut or kiss him silly. He's not entirely sure which one makes him more nervous. (It's the first one, because that means Iwaizumi will leave him and he will spend the rest of his life alone and heartbroken. Iwaizumi gets the team in the divorce.)

 

When the doorbell rings, the butterflies in his stomach practically float him to the door. There stands Iwaizumi, obviously, fidgeting and nervous. Oikawa wordlessly steps aside and Iwaizumi enters with an awkward nod. Steps out of his shoes. Follows Oikawa to his room.

 

They sit down on Oikawa's bed and Iwaizumi grabs the volleyball near the pillow, tossing it absently in the air and catching it again. Oikawa's heart is beating really fast and loud and even in the stillness of the room he can't stop moving restlessly. Can Iwaizumi hear his heartbeats? Hopefully not. Is he blushing, oh god he's blushing isn't he – why is Iwaizumi so _quiet_?

 

Oikawa gets sick of the quiet.

”We have a test tomorrow and I need to study,” and possibly recover from a heartbreak, or, _or_ , from making out with you so long my lips are sore, ”So spit it out already!”

Hajime's skin colour turns beet red, a deep one at that because of his gorgeous tan, and Oikawa's heart skips a beat. He stops tossing the ball and puts it aside, his hand resting on it, or more like gripping it like a lifeline.

 

”Listen,” Iwaizumi begins, then clears his throat, ”I've been meaning to tell this to you for a long time. Graduation is nearing and I... I don't think I can hold it in anymore.”

 

Oh god. _Oh god._ Is he – he is. He is? Confessing? Maybe? Oikawa takes a deep breath and swallows, his lips tingling as he focuses on Hajime biting his lip.

 

Oikawa wants to kiss him so bad.

 

”But I've been scared, Tooru.” Tooru. _Tooru_?! Tooru, oh god, Tooru, he's going to explode. (Trust Iwaizumi to be a romantic and confess using his first name.) ”You're my best friend and really important to me and I've been... scared. Really afraid.”

”Hajime,” Oikawa whispers. How stupid. He knows what Hajime is afraid of, because that has kept him from confessing too, the fear. He squeezes Hajime's bicep for encouragement.

 

But... The longing, he wants to touch Iwaizumi so bad but he has to wait, for this all to roll into place in its own pace, oh _god, he's so going to kiss Hajime now_.

Oikawa is ready to die.

Come on, Hajime. Bring the killing blow.

 

 

 

”I think I am Superman.”

 

 

 

What.

 

*

 

”So wait,” Oikawa interrupts Iwaizumi's explanation with his raised hand. ”You are telling me. That all this time you have been inhumanly strong, _Superman strong_ , which I'm by the way never letting go, and you have been hiding this from me for, what? Twelve years now?”

”And my mom is a telepath.”

”Wait, she can read minds?”

”Yeah.”

 

 _Well. I'm never going to Iwaizumi's place again_. How many times has he stared lustfully at Iwaizumi's tight ass and dreamed of biting it in the presence of Iwaizumi's mother? _No wonder she looked a bit uneasy when we spent time alone_.

”You remember how our stairs had that weird dent?”

”Yeah,” Oikawa remembers stumbling over it more than a few times. Then the realisation hits him and he can feel his eyes widening. ”That was _you_?!”

”I fell up the stairs once.” Iwaizumi has the courtesy to look bashful. Oikawa pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

Apparently, Iwaizumi's family has, hm. _Special abilities_. Or, well, his mother's side has.

”Dad is just ordinary. He doesn't mind. It makes him laugh.” Not that it's particularly hard to get him to laugh, Oikawa thinks, remembering the boisterous and deep rumble that could often be heard across the house. Iwaizumi has super strength, his mother can read minds and his grandmother is really fast. They're not exactly sure how far the powers are dating back, but at least five generations or so.

 

”I can bat a baseball about 3 kilometers away,” Iwaizumi offers.

Oikawa stares.

”Bullshit.”

”I can.”

”Holy hell,” Oikawa groans and tries to not think about what rough sex with Iwaizumi would be like.

 

On the other hand, Iwaizumi would probably crush his bones. Not very sexy to end up in ER after your first time.

 

”What about the hand wrestling matches?” he asks tentatively, admiring Iwaizumi's biceps showing through his tight t-shirt.

”I can't even feel the opponent's push. I'm afraid I'll break someone's arm one day,” Iwaizumi admits with a frown.

”Then stop taking the challenges!” Oikawa swats Iwaizumi's arm, with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Iwaizumi laughs and Oikawa's stomach flips.

 

This was _not_ the outcome Oikawa expected.

 

He sighs in defeat and leans backwards on his hands.

”Spiking?”

”I hold back. The floor could break.”

”I don't even know what to say.”

”I'm... I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi says and sighs, fidgeting again. ”Please don't hate me.”

Oikawa sits up fast.

”Why the hell would I hate you?” he asks, incredulous. ”You're just weird.” Iwaizumi flinches. ”But I've always known that, haven't I?”

”I just... I feel guilty for keeping this a secret from you. I think... I think if I hadn't been so scared, you could've used my power on the court and we wouldn't have lost to –”

 

Oikawa is up in his space quicker than Iwaizumi can blink.

”I'm just gonna stop you there,” Oikawa hisses, clutching his collar threateningly. ”Don't you dare. We lost, and that's it. We all made mistakes there, hell, _I made the biggest mistake_ – don't interrupt me, I did – but this doesn't change _anything_. We clear?”

Iwaizumi looks positively stupefied and doesn't say anything, just stares. Oikawa realises they are very close, him leaning over to Iwaizumi who has slinked further towards the bed, and feels a bit out of breath. He can feel Iwaizumi's warm breath on his face and his eyes flicker to Iwaizumi's mouth and Iwaizumi's imitate his gaze and –

Oikawa retreats, letting go of his shirt.

 

”Now that that is out of the way... Do you want me to keep this a secret?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi, still seeming a bit dumbfounded, nods and then shakes his head.

”Um... I want to tell Makki and Mattsun,” he says, voice rough. ”But... from others...”

”Okay,” Oikawa says softly. Iwaizumi smiles.

 

Oikawa's heart is not, in fact, crumbling.

 

It's late when Oikawa finally walks Iwaizumi to the door. He watches his best friend pull his shoes on, mind mulling over the new information (and adoring those godly biceps). Iwaizumi looks up at him, tugs the other shoe on and stomps lightly on the ground to make sure it's properly on, and straightens up, leveling Oikawa with a stare.

”Um,” he begins, voice rough. He kind of looks like he has something to say, opening his mouth and then snapping it shut. Then he blushes viciously and punches Oikawa's shoulder.

”Ow, what the hell!” Oikawa moans, holding his arm. Iwaizumi pouts his lips and mumbles:

”Thanks, you know. For. I don't know. This. And that you didn't throw me out. Or think I'm crazy.”

”I think you're a little bit crazy,” Oikawa says but he's grinning. The pout melts to a beginning of a smirk on Iwaizumi's face and he chuckles, opens the door.

”See you tomorrow, then,” he says and leaves without looking back. Oikawa hangs a while on the door and then pulls it shut, his grin widening.

 

 _Superman._ He giggles.

 

*

 

_Iwaizumi: I have something to tell you guys._

_Oikawa: he's not kidding_

_Makki: what_

_Mattsun: ok_

 

_Iwaizumi: I'm sorry i haven't told you guys before but this kind of thing is kind of. Idk. Hard. It's not like i meant to lie to you, i just wasn't certain how to address this_

_Oikawa: i repeat, he's not kidding._

_Makki: youre not helping_

_Makki: iwaizumi you are scaring me_

_Iwaizumi: It's nothing serious! Or, well, it's not but_

_Iwaizumi: Ok, here it goes. Um._

 

_Iwaizumi: I'm Superman._

_Oikawa: he's not kidding_

_Makki: what_

_Mattsun: lol_

 

*

 

The following morning they find themselves in an empty park. Empty, mainly, since it's 6 am and no one is crazy enough to bring their kid here so early and even the health freak grandmas are sleeping at this hour. Makki and Mattsun look bleary-eyed and on the brink of death (their group chat conversation last night was... wild and lengthy) and Oikawa's hair is a bit tousled. Iwaizumi just looks good and Oikawa thinks it's unfair.

 

When Oikawa went to pick up Iwaizumi this morning, his mother opened the door and Oikawa could feel himself blanching and then blushing. Iwaizumi's mother grinned mischievously, _grinned_ , and then called for Hajime.

 _I am not stepping in this house ever again_ , Oikawa decided and willed his hands to stop shaking.

 

”Here,” Oikawa says and throws a volleyball at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi catches it at ease and Matsukawa and Hanamaki glance at each other.

”So,” Makki begins hesitantly, ”What happens now?” Iwaizumi and Mattsun look expectantly at Oikawa who puffs his chest.

”We test out Iwa-chan's true power, obviously!” he exclaims, decidedly ignoring Iwaizumi's groan. ”Iwa-chan, don't be like that! How else could we believe your unbelievable tale of you being Superman – ” Iwaizumi groans again, ” – unless you demonstrate your formidable strength to us?”

”I regret telling you already,” Iwaizumi mumbles but doesn't throw the ball back at him and trots towards the volleyball net instead. Oikawa grins and the other third years follow their ace.

 

”So, um. What do you want me to do? Spike?” Iwaizumi asks then, looking at them suspiciously.

”If Oikawa tosses to you,” Mattsun offers. ”Do you need blockers or?”

”I'll probably tear your arms off,” Iwaizumi says. He's met with silence and he looks up at his friends. ”What, it's the truth, no need to look like that!”

”I should call my mom and tell her I love her,” Makki sighs and clutches his chest, as if in pain.

”Shut up, we don't have the entire morning,” Iwaizumi snaps, a pretty blush spreading on his face and he sends the ball back to Oikawa.

 

”Toss.”

”The normal?”

”Yeah.”

”Guys, that's creepy.”

”Shut up, this is normal communication,” Oikawa says, feeling a bit smug anyway, and then he tosses.

 

It's a good toss, solid, maybe a bit off because of the slight gust of wind. Iwaizumi jumps, his calves and thighs flexing deliciously and then, the ball meets the palm of his hand. And Iwaizumi hits it down across the net.

 

No, he doesn't exactly hit it. He slams it down, so loud that it creates an echo and the ball is on, or should they say in, the ground before they can blink. The ground crackles and then _breaks_ , throwing up sand and earth in the air and as the ball saggily bounces back up, deflated now, there's a small crater left behind it. The trees nearby sway as if trapped in a strong wind. Somewhere a car alarm goes off.

 

Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun stare in silence.

Oikawa can feel a bead of sweat forming on his upper lip and he swallows heavily, hands still held in the setting position. Makki's phone beeps.

”There was a small earthquake in Miyagi just now,” he says in a thin voice and Mattsun is apparently rendered speechless, his normal lethargy gone and eyes wide. Iwaizumi doesn't say anything to them but goes fetch the carcass of the ball. When he returns, he decidedly doesn't look at any of them.

 

Well, the evidence is quite staggering.

 

Mattsun bursts in laughter, loud and rambunctious, and has to bend down, clutching his stomach.

”He's Superman,” he wheezes and then continues, there are probably tears in his eyes. Oikawa gawks at him and then he hears Makki trying to stiffle a laugh.

”Fucking hell,” Iwaizumi chuckles and finally looks at Oikawa. Oikawa feels his eyes soften, involuntarily, and smiles.

Mattsun and Makki break down in hysterics.

 

*

 

”So wait, can you fly?”

”Um. I'm not sure. And not dumb enough to try.”

”Ah. Fair enough.”

 

*

 

They're walking to school together, Makki and Mattsun having finally recovered from their laughing fit. Oikawa feels oddly relieved – Iwaizumi is really close now, finally normal after days of strange behaviour. The boy smiles freely again and doesn't fumble through his lines – and Oikawa's fingers are, once again, itching to take Hajime's hand. He closes his hand to a fist. He can wait.

 

(He now realises that as much as Iwaizumi abuses him on a daily basis, he's always holding back. A lot. A _lot_ lot. Maybe Iwaizumi loves him anyway. The thought makes Oikawa smile.)

 

”I wonder, if I was rich enough could I become Batman?” Mattsun muses and strokes his chin. ”We could be superhero allies.” Makki's eyes brighten.

”Oh! Oh! I could be, like, Spiderman! I'm witty and smart and I'd look amazing in spandex!”

”Makki, you are afraid of spiders,” Iwaizumi comments but Makki brushes him away with a wave of his hand.

”Details, details.”

 

 

 

”So what am I, Lois Lane?” Oikawa blurts out. There's a pause.

 

It dawns on him what he just said. What he just... said... What he... _What the fuck did he just say_?! He immediately flushes bright red, the blush creeping all the way down to his neck, _oh god_ , did he _just_ –

 

Makki and Mattsun tune their stare from their mess of a captain to Iwaizumi. Then the two of them share a feral grin.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, his cheeks lightly pink.

 

”Maybe.”

 

 

 

_fin._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like!
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
